Pride and Heart
by Kuroify
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Part 4 / "Dan kau masih merasa bahwa kau lah yang pantas merasakan itu," ucapnya pelan, memandang Seokjin sejenak tepat di sepasang iris cokelatnya, lalu meninggalkan rumah kaca itu kemudian. [BTS YoonJin — Slytherin!Yoongi, Hufflepuff!Seokjin]
1. Pride

_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 4_

 **Pride and Heart**

 **1/2**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak serius."

Seokjin merengut mendengarnya. "Kalau ini tentang aku tak mendukungmu untuk mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch akhir minggu nanti, ya, aku serius."

Menggelengkan kepala, Taehyung berpindah ke sisi kanan Seokjin ketika sang kakak bergeser demi menghindarinya. "Bukan, bukan itu—walau aku masih tetap akan melakukannya," ia menjawab cepat, mengabaikan lirihan putus asa Seokjin yang kemudian menghela napas. Salah satu prefek asramanya, Jungsoo, menghampiri untuk menegur keberadaannya yang duduk di meja Hufflepuff, namun hanya mendapatkan cengiran menyakitkan mata sebagai tanggapan.

"Ini tentang kau dan si Slytherin itu," meski tampak tak berminat, Taehyung dapat melihat kakaknya kehilangan fokus selama sesaat. "Kau belum mengakhiri hubungan kalian. _Hyung_ , kau pasti _tidak serius_ ," ulangnya dengan menekankan kata tidak serius seolah hidupnya bergantung pada dua kata itu.

"Yah... Yang itu juga."

"Juga apa?!"

"Aku serius."

Sebulan lebih sedikit setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Taehyung mendapati kakaknya berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi—seorang Slytherin bersurai _blond_ yang tak tampak menyenangkan karena nyaris selalu berwajah datar, namun merupakan murid kebanggaan di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Ia tak pernah menyukai Slytherin, bahkan cenderung membenci para murid asrama tersebut dikarenakan sebuah insiden di tahun pertamanya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, beberapa bulan lalu, Seokjin menyatakan bahwa kini ia menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu penghuni asrama yang identik dengan warna hijau tersebut.

Tentu Taehyung tak terima, bahkan menolak untuk membahasnya dan menghindari Seokjin hampir selama dua bulan. Ia sempat melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Jeon Jungkook, penghuni asrama yang sama dengan Yoongi, satu tahun di bawahnya, karena yakin bocah itu pasti terlibat. Itu pun, setelah akhirnya berhasil menemui Jungkook, Taehyung berakhir merasa bahwa anak itu takkan berguna banyak, ditambah _mood_ -nya yang memang tak pernah bagus jika menghabiskan waktu dengan Jungkook terlalu lama. Jadi ia melepaskan sang Jeon dan tak lagi berusaha untuk mendampratnya tiap mereka berpapasan.

Sekarang, lima bulan telah berlalu sejak Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ia resmi berpacaran dengan seorang Slytherin. Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak ia melunak dan meminta maaf pada kakaknya karena bertindak kekanakkan. Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak ia mengacungkan tongkatnya di hadapan Jungkook, _menyatakan perang_. Bulan terakhir musim semi telah datang, pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw menanti di akhir bulan, dan ujian akhir siap menghadang setelahnya.

Demi Merlin, ia tak pernah menanyakan hubungan antara Seokjin dan Yoongi karena merasa bahwa mereka takkan bertahan lama. Seokjin akan segera menyadari betapa brengseknya seorang Slytherin, atau Yoongi akan segera menyadari bahwa seorang darah murni tak pantas bermain-main dengan _muggle-born_ (rata-rata pemilik darah murni memang seangkuh itu). Tapi di sebelahnya, setelah lima bulan berlalu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya karena yakin bahwa Seokjin sudah kembali berstatus lajang, kakaknya dengan tenang menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka belum menemukan titik akhir; bahkan Taehyung tak menemukan nada kecewa di balik kalimat tersebut.

Jungkook memang mengatakan bahwa Seokjin terlihat menikmati hubungannya dengan Yoongi meski di awal keberatan dan merasa diperlakukan secara sangat tidak adil, namun Taehyung menepis jauh hal itu dengan menyumpahi Jungkook karena tak mungkin kakaknya merasa bahagia menjalin hubungan dengan anggota asrama yang membuatnya diharuskan menginap di St. Mungo selama sebulan penuh.

 _(Taehyung tahu ia tengah membohongi diri sendiri dua bulan lalu, karena dengan jelas ia melihat Seokjin tersenyum hangat seminggu lalu tepat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, pada Yoongi yang menghampiri di saat mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu edisi kakak-beradik di suatu Minggu siang)_

" _Hyung_ , kenapa harus seorang Slytherin?" Ia akhirnya bertanya, sepenuhnya mendapatkan perhatian Seokjin yang menoleh dengan tatapan _kenapa tidak?_

"Apa maksud—oh," sang Kim sulung berusaha mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya secepat mungkin, lalu meneguk jus labu yang disediakan seperti hari-hari lainnya. Sejujurnya, membicarakan masalah ini dengan Taehyung takkan menemukan akhir karena adiknya takkan mau melihat dari persepsi lain.

Nada bicara Taehyung melemah ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan kepala yang lebih dingin, hati yang lebih ikhlas, juga suasana yang lebih ringan. "Kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun, tapi kenapa harus…"

Kalimat itu terpotong karena Seokjin menyela, "Taehyung, kurasa aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berprasangka buruk."

Saling beradu pandang, Taehyung merasa begitu frustasi karena ia begitu ingin Seokjin untuk mengerti. Mengerti bahwa Taehyung mempedulikannya. Mengerti bahwa Taehyung tak berniat menambah pikiran kakaknya. Mengerti bahwa Slytherin itu sialan dan tak pantas diperlakukan dengan ramah. Tapi Seokjin memandangnya seperti itu, pandangan sama sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, pandangan yang menyatakan kebingungan akan ketidakpahaman.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , tapi mereka memang seperti itu. Egois, licik, arogan," ujarnya dengan suara ditahan mati-matian, tak ingin menyulut masalah yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya. Ia dapat melihat mulut kakaknya bergerak, menggumamkan sesuatu yang dipastikan tak jauh dari kata "cukup" atau "jangan berkata seperti itu", namun Taehyung sama sekali tak berniat untuk menurut.

Setelah menimbang selama beberapa saat, Taehyung menarik napas dalam. Jika Seokjin ingin menjadi putri duyung yang bahagia dengan keadaan di dasar laut, maka ia akan memerankan sosok jahat dengan menarik _hyung_ -nya ke daratan; menghadapi fakta bahwa kebahagiaan bersifat semu semata. "Jangan bilang kau mempercayainya, _Hyung_. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Seorang darah murni… Mana mungkin sudi melihat kita."

Dan berhasil. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang adik sejurus kemudian. "Aku tahu," bisiknya lemah, menyebabkan Taehyung semakin bimbang. Apa maksud di balik bisikan lemah itu? Kenapa Seokjin tampak sedikit murung? Kenapa ia memilki firasat bahwa Seokjin kecewa dengan kenyataan itu?

" _Hyung_ …" Taehyung memanggil kakaknya lembut, baru saja ingin menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang entah bagaimana caranya, lebih kecil daripada tangannya. Namun apa yang ingin ia lakukan terhenti di saat Seokjin membuka mulut dan bersiap untuk bersuara, sepasang mata menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Tae. Mereka ambisius dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan," kalimat itu menohok yang lebih muda, seratus persen tepat sasaran. "Takkan ada yang berubah meski aku meninggalkannya. Dia akan menarikku kembali."

Taehyung tak tampak setuju, dahinya yang mengkerut menunjukkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan jelas; mengeluarkan seribu bantahan tanpa jeda, "Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku, Tae. Aku hanya sedang memainkan peranku dengan baik."

Mendengar kalimat itu berhasil membungkamnya dalam durasi singkat. Ia seharusnya merasa lega, merasa bangga dengan kakaknya yang ternyata tak seserius kelihatannya. Ia seharusnya lari mencari Jungkook, berteriak di depan wajah bocah itu bahwa Seokjin memang pintar bertipu muslihat dan berakting sempurna. Ia seharusnya dapat merasakan beban di pundaknya menghilang.

Tapi tidak. Taehyung berakhir menghela napas dengan kedua pundak yang jatuh karena merasa tak tenang, frustasi jiwa, kecewa—karena sebesar apapun ia ingin mempercayai apa yang Seokjin katakan, ia tahu lebih baik daripada siapapun bahwa apa yang kakaknya katakan tak lain hanyalah sebuah dusta.

 _ **#**_

Entah sejak kapan semua menjadi serumit dan semenyebalkan ini.

Atau mungkin sejak awal; Seokjin tak tahu lagi.

Ketika berapa bulan lalu ia menyetujui untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Yoongi, Seokjin merasa yakin bahwa alasannya adalah ia takkan bisa lari. Ke manapun. Tatapan Yoongi menjelaskan segalanya lebih dari cukup; lelaki itu takkan melepaskannya semudah itu. Seokjin yakin ia hanya akan memerankan peran yang ditakdirkan untuk ia terima, cepat ataupun lambat.

Namun hari itu—ketika untuk pertama kali Yoongi membuka diri, memamerkan senyum yang hingga mati pun takkan bisa ia lupakan, Seokjin tahu ia bukanlah aktor utama dalam hidupnya. Ia hanyalah bidak biasa, yang selamanya takkan mampu melakukan segala hal sesuai kehendak. Yoongi merebut kendali atas dirinya, membuatnya kehilangan arah dan terpaksa bergantung pada kata _terserahlah_.

Dan mungkin, sejak hari itu, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pada Yoongi dan cara bicaranya yang seperti orang mabuk setengah sadar. Pada Yoongi yang tak tampak memiliki emosi, namun menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Pada Yoongi dan senyumannya yang, _well_ , siapa sangka seorang Slytherin bisa memiliki senyum menawan? Yang sering mereka tunjukkan hanyalah senyum mengejek teramat menyebalkan.

Seokjin tahu Taehyung tak pernah bermaksud jahat, apalagi menyakiti perasaannya. Ia tahu sebesar apa usaha Taehyung untuk melindunginya, dan sebagai seorang kakak, Seokjin tak bisa merasa lebih bangga. Kekhawatiran Taehyung beralasan—ia lah yang menampik jauh rasa khawatir itu karena ingin mencoba untuk percaya.

 _Percaya_. Seokjin menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, Yoongi tak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk mencintainya. Yoongi tak pernah memberi alasan, berbicara banyak, ataupun menunjukkan dengan perilaku nyata—tapi di sini Seokjin sekarang, mencoba untuk percaya tanpa apapun sebagai pegangan. Jika ia berpikir ulang, yang harus ia percayai hanyalah semua ini tidaklah nyata. Ia tengah dijadikan sebagai bahan pengisi waktu luang.

Semua pemikiran itu mengakibatkannya merasa kecewa seketika.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Memilih untuk tak menyeburkan minumannya, Seokjin menelan cepat minuman di dalam mulutnya hingga tersedak. Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih di tenggorokannya, lalu meminta segelas air pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

Setelah menegak air yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan, Seokjin berhasil kembali bernapas tanpa hambatan. Ia melemparkan pandangan kesal pada si Slytherin, apalagi di saat mendapati Yoongi sudah menyamankan posisi di kursi tepat di depannya. Siapa pula yang mempersilakan?

"Yoongi, kau harus berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu," ucapnya setengah putus asa. "Suatu hari kau akan benar-benar membunuhku tanpa sengaja."

Tak mengayalkan protes tersebut, Yoongi kembali memanggil pelayan dan memesan segelas butterbeer. Seokjin memicingkan mata, tapi tak mengeluarkan suara karena tahu tak ada gunanya. Pemuda di hadapannya kerap tak mengacuhkannya hingga ia berakhir kebal dan tak berharap banyak.

"Tapi aku menyukai reaksimu," Yoongi menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar ketika melihat wajah Seokjin memerah kentara. Ia berdeham begitu sang pelayan kembali menghampiri meja mereka, meletakkan segelas butterbeer yang sekitar dua menit lalu ia pesan.

Memilih berpura-pura tak menyadari wajahnya memanas, Seokjin mendengus. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi, tak lagi merasa canggung berada di dekat si pemilik surai _blond_ seperti ketika mereka awal berjumpa. Atau mungkin sedikit—tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Seokjin bisa menanganinya dengan baik.

"Karena kau berada di sini," Yoongi meneguk minumannya, tak tampak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana cara ia mengetahui keberadaan Seokjin. "Apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri?"

Seokjin menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Yoongi masih sama; misterius, acuh tak acuh, irit suara, namun kini _namja_ itu berusaha untuk lebih terbuka dan sesekali memulai percakapan. "Hanya ingin… menghabiskan waktu sendiri, kurasa."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Apa? Bu-bukan begitu!"

Mengangkat bahu ringan, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan, tampak seperti mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. "Bagus. Aku juga tak berminat untuk pergi meski kau mengusirku," ujarnya tanpa merasa berdosa. Seokjin sedikit menyesal sempat merasa khawatir Yoongi akan tersinggung akibat jawabannya.

Suasana The Three Broomstick tak terlalu ramai saat itu, sehingga menemukan seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Kebetulan berada di posisi menghadap pintu masuk, Seokjin dapat melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya baru saja datang, tampak kebingungan mencari keberadaan dirinya. Ia hendak mengangkat tangan untuk memberitahu di mana ia berada, namun eksistensi seorang murid perempuan yang kini berjalan menuju mejanya berhasil membuatnya mengurunkan niat.

Park Jiyeon. Seokjin tahu siapa murid perempuan berparas cantik itu.

"Min Yoongi," geram Jiyeon sesampainya di meja yang ditempati oleh Seokjin. "Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkanku mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian—"

Sang Min memotong cepat, "Tapi aku melakukannya. Lalu apa?"

Berada di antara dua orang yang sedang terlibat masalah bukanlah hal yang disukai siapapun. Seokjin hanya ingin menghindar dan menjauh dari sana, namun sepasang mata Yoongi menyiratkan ancaman serius. Dengan berat hati, ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bersikap tak acuh.

Jiyeon bukannya tak menyadari keberadaan Seokjin. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tak menaikkan suaranya demi menghargai penghuni Hufflepuff itu, sayangnya Yoongi memang bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dihadapi dengan kesabaran. Atau mungkin, justru karena ada Seokjin, ia bisa melakukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan?

Duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang langsung melirik tajam, Jiyeon tersenyum manis. Belakangan ini, banyak kabar burung yang beredar tentang Yoongi dan Seokjin—Jiyeon hanya ingin membuktikannya, sekaligus membuat Yoongi kesal seperti yang ia rasakan akibat berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas secara maraton seorang diri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi yang langsung bereaksi defensif, tapi Jiyeon mengenal lelaki itu cukup lama untuk tahu celah yang dapat ia lewati.

"Mari kita mencari kebenaran dari kabar burung yang beredar," bisiknya sebelum mengecup telinga Yoongi singkat. "Juga sedikit membalas dendam, mungkin?"

Ketika Yoongi sadar akan apa yang Jiyeon lakukan, terutama di hadapan Seokjin, ia langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, hendak mengeluarkan mantra apapun untuk mengutuk Jiyeon yang masih menyinggungkan senyuman. Jiyeon sendiri tampak tak terganggu dengan sebuah tongkat teracung tepat ke wajahnya, memilih untuk ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar usai berkata, "Kau takkan melakukan apapun, Yoongi. Kita berdua tahu akan hal itu."

Masih menggenggam tongkatnya nyaris sekuat tenaga, Yoongi menggunakan lengan jubahnya untuk mengusap kasar telinganya. Ia beralih pada Seokjin yang bungkam, membuka mulut untuk mengatakan apapun—membela diri, memberi penjelasan, atau mungkin meminta maaf meski agaknya mustahil ia lakukan, namun ia tak dapat menemukan suaranya. Yoongi mendapati otak jeniusnya berhenti beroperasi seketika.

 _Kenapa aku harus membela diri? Penjelasan macam apa yang harus kuberikan? Demi Merlin, aku pasti gila karena berpikir untuk meminta maaf._

"Seokjin- _ah_!" Dahi sang Min berkedut mendengar suara asing itu. Seokjin sendiri tampak terkejut dan kembali pada kesadarannya yang entah mengapa Yoongi yakini sempat menghilang sesaat, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sang Kim menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menghindari tatapan Yoongi dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat yang merangkulnya cukup kuat.

"Jaehwan, kau benar-benar," Seokjin tertawa kecil, dan Yoongi sangat tak menyukai bagaimana Seokjin melarang sosok bernama Jaehwan itu untuk duduk dengan alasan ingin pergi ke tempat lain—tanpa melepaskan rangkulan di pundaknya, tak terlihat risih barang setitik.

Min Yoongi masih berdiri, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun bahkan ketika sang Hufflepuff berkata akan meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas. Seokjin bahkan tak menatapnya dan langsung membalikkan badan untuk meninggalkan meja di mana mereka sebelumnya duduk berhadapan, melangkahkan kaki seraya bercengkrama dengan murid yang baru ia kenali setelah otaknya bekerja cukup lama; Lee Jaehwan.

Di detik Seokjin telah berjarak sepuluh langkah dari dirinya, Yoongi memanggil Seokjin—hanya untuk diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

 _ **#**_

Seokjin tak menyadari ia tengah menahan napasnya cukup lama hingga suara khas Jaehwan terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya tersentak kecil sebelum meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. _Katakan sesuatu_ , benaknya bersuara. _Apapun, ucapkan apapun_ , tambahnya tanpa mengetahui siapakah yang ia harapkan untuk memulai percakapan: Yoongi atau dirinya.

Namun tak ada yang kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, begitu pun dengan Yoongi yang telah membuka mulut hingga berakhir menutupnya kembali dengan canggung. "Bukun urusanku," Seokjin bergumam tanpa sadar dan memohon pada Tuhan atau siapapun agar Yoongi tak mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, _tak menyenangkan_ , sedangkan sepasang irisnya bergerak acak untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan pusat perhatian.

Ketika tubuh Jaehwan menabrak punggungnya, Seokjin merasa lega dan bersyukur. Suasana tak nyaman dan canggung ini dapat ia tinggalkan sekarang juga. Min Yoongi tak lagi perlu berada di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin pergi dari meja ini sekarang juga, atau mungkin Seokjin tahu Jiyeon adalah alasannya—dan Yoongi, tentu saja—tapi menolak untuk mengakuinya.

 _Bukan urusanku._

Tawa kecil yang lagi-lagi Seokjin mohon pada Tuhan agar tak disadari oleh Yoongi kepalsuannya, ia lakukan dengan gelisah. "Ayo pindah ke perpustakaan," ujarnya pada Jaehwan yang dengan lugu membalas, "Oh? Tapi aku menginginkan segelas butterbeer," lalu berubah pikiran setelah melirik Yoongi, "Kau tahu, kurasa aku tak menginginkannya lagi. Ayo pergi!"

Dengan ragu, Seokjin melirik pemuda bertajuk kekasihnya, masih menolak untuk menatap sepasang mata Yoongi yang sering kali mengintimidasi baik bagi manusia bahkan binatang. "Aku akan… mengerjakan tugas," Seokjin benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. "Sampai bertemu lagi, kurasa?"

Jaehwan menariknya, masih dengan rangkulan di pundaknya. Ia mendapati temannya itu mendengus sebelum berusaha menutupi rasa tidak sukanya pada Yoongi dengan mencetuskan topik baru. Seokjin menghargainya, sungguh. Usaha Jaehwan menyebabkannya tersenyum, kali ini dari hati yang terdalam tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Setidaknya hingga ia mendengar suara Yoongi tepat sepuluh langkah di belakangnya.

"Kim Seokjin."

Panggilan tegas itu—Seokjin harap ia memiliki keberanian untuk berhenti, berputar dan menanyakan pada Yoongi, "Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa memanggilku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa tidak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu? Kenapa kau selalu memilih untuk diam dan membiarkanku berspekulasi tanpa ujung?_

Tapi tidak, karena kali ini Seokjin belum memiliki keberanian itu. Untuk sekarang, ia harus merasa cukup bangga dikarenakan memiliki keberanian untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Panggilan dari seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kim Seokjin!"

 _Benar_ , sekali lagi Seokjin meyakinkan diri. _Bukan urusanku_.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _For those who enjoy this YoonJin Hogwarts AU, I present this two shot for all of you xx_

 _(the title sucks I know)_

 _(I'm so sorry I love Jiyeon it's just I don't know many 93line gb members)_

 _Cheer me up for the update by giving me reviews, pleaseee?  
_


	2. Heart

__Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment__

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 4_

 **Pride and Heart**

 **2/2**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

.

Terkadang, Jungkook merasa bahwa ia tidak berada di asrama yang tepat. Slytherin dan kesuramannya, ruang rekreasi yang meski elegan namun tampak seperti ruangan (atau penjara) bawah tanah, dan para anggota yang cenderung angkuh tidaklah cocok dengan semangat membara dalam dirinya. Dalam periode waktu tertentu, Slytherin sangatlah membosankan.

Mungkin mengunjungi Seokjin atau mendengar pernyataan ilmiah baru dari Namjoon di asrama Ravenclaw bisa menjadi solusi—tapi jika bertemu Seokjin berartikan bertemu dengan Taehyung maka Jungkook akan mundur dan pernyataan ilmiah Namjoon tak selalu menarik, jadi lupakan saja semua rencana itu.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa kosong di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, memastikan salah satu prefek asramanya tak berada di sekitar, lalu teringat pada Yoongi yang seharian ini belum ia dapati keberadaannya.

Ketika mendengar derap langkah terburu-buru seseorang, Jungkook melompat dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mendapati sang _hyung_ dengan wajah merah (dikarenakan marah, Jungkook berani bertaruh). Ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang berisikan cukup banyak orang termasuk dirinya langsung menjadikan sang Min pusat perhatian, di mana Jungkook meyakini hal buruk akan terjadi secepatnya.

Salah satu dari para Slytherin yang sedang berada di sana adalah Park Jiyeon, gadis cantik yang ia ketahui berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Yoongi. Jungkook mendapati senior perempuannya itu menghela napas, beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruang rekreasi jika saja Yoongi tak mencegahnya dengan menarik kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau—"

Jiyeon menepis cengkraman yang menahannya, tersenyum sinis pada Yoongi yang nyaris bergemetar akibat menahan emosi dalam dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui hubunganmu dengan murid Hufflepuff itu, Yoongi," seraya mengedarkan pandangan, Jiyeon kembali berkata, "Semua orang di sini merasakan penasaran yang sama."

Aura di sekitar Yoongi masih terasa semengerikan awal kedatangannya di ruangan ini, menyebabkan Jungkook merasa perlu ikut campur meredamkan amarah sang Min meski tak mengetahui akar dari permasalahan yang terjadi. Belum sempat ia menggerakkan tubuh untuk menghampiri Yoongi, Jiyeon kembali melemparkan minyak ke atas api yang membara. _Tentu tidak secara literal_.

"Jadi semua gosip itu benar? Kau dan Kim Seokjin?" Bisikan dari orang-orang di dalam ruang rekreasi mulai terdengar, dan betapa Jungkook sangat ingin mengatai Yoongi dan kepopulerannya (mungkin lain kali). Di lain pihak, Yoongi tampak lebih berhasil mengendalikan diri. Jungkook pikir, Seokjin benar-benar berpengaruh besar pada hidup Yoongi sekarang—namanya saja dapat menyebabkan si pemilik surai pirang itu lebih tenang.

Dengan tegas, Yoongi menjawab, "Benar," yang mana mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Jungkook. "Dan hal itu bukanlah urusan kalian semua."

Sejujurnya, Jungkook tak pernah meremehkan keseriusan Yoongi. Ia hanya tak pernah berpikir bahwa keseriusan sosok itu berada pada taraf sejauh ini, di mana ia mengakui hubungannya dengan Seokjin di hadapan para penghuni asrama Slytherin. Jungkook seharusnya merekam hal ini dan memberikan rekamannya pada Taehyung agar si keras kepala itu melunak.

Mendengar jawaban yang tak diharapkan itu, Jiyeon kembali beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Ia melewati Yoongi yang kini membiarkannya melangkah menjauh, menyebabkan rasa kesal semakin menggerogotinya akibat diabaikan. "Kalau kau lupa," ia berucap beberapa langkah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Kim Seokjin adalah _mudblood_."

Yoongi mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tanpa berpikir panjang menunjuk Jiyeon seraya berseru, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Gadis yang terkena mantra itu jatuh dengan sekujur tubuh kaku, menyebabkan beberapa murid yang berdekatan dengan tubuhnya terkesiap. Jungkook yang tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya spontan memanggil setengah berteriak, " _Hyung_!" Ia menggerakkan tubuh Yoongi dengan mencengkram kedua pundak yang lebih tua. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

Masih memandang tubuh Jiyeon yang tergeletak di atas lantai, Yoongi menyimpan tongkatnya. "Dia pantas mendapatkan itu," ia berujar singkat. Sepasang matanya mendapati prefek tahun ketujuh Slytherin memasuki ruangan, seseorang pasti memanggilnya. "Semua orang di sini tahu itu," tambahnya, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar.

Jungkook masih setengah tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit lalu, ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa Slytherin membosankan. Dalam diam, ia mengikuti sang _hyung_ , membiarkan Yoongi berbaring di ranjangnya dalam keheningan yang familiar. Dua hal langka terjadi di depan matanya hari ini: Yoongi emosi bukan kepalang dan pertengkaran dua senior hingga melibatkan penggunaan mantra.

Butuh waktu setengah jam hingga akhirnya Yoongi menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hah," Jungkook mendesah putus asa sebagai tanggapan. "Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padanya bahwa Jiyeon- _sunbae_ hanya berusaha mempermainkan kalian," ada saat di mana ia merasa seperti menjadi pihak yang lebih dewasa, contohnya saat ini. "Dan meminta maaf jika kau mau."

Mengerutkan dahinya, Yoongi bertanya, "Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf?"

 _Slytherin dan harga diri, tentu saja_ , Jungkook mengeluh dalam hati. "Karena dia melihat kejadian itu? Entahlah, kurasa tak semua hal membutuhkan alasan." Senyum di wajah Jungkook merekah, kemudian ia melemparkan dirinya pada ranjang yang sama dengan Yoongi, menimpah sebagian tubuh sang Slytherin lebih tua yang mana menghasilkan serentet sumpah serepah.

Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya, masih memaki Jungkook yang tak tahu diri, namun tak mengusir pula. Ia berhutang banyak pada bocah di sisinya dan Yoongi cukup sadar akan hal itu. Memejamkan mata, ia memikirkan kembali kalimat yang Jungkook katakan, _tak semua hal membutuhkan alasan_.

"Oh, Yoongi- _hyung_?" Yang lebih muda menatap langit-langit kamar, memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Tadi kau menyebut nama Lee Jaehwan?"

Tak ingin mengingat Seokjin dan Jaehwan yang merangkul kekasihnya terlalu akrab, Yoongi mendengus (ia _tidak_ merasa dongkol atau apapun, _terima kasih banyak_ ). Respon itu tampaknya cukup bagi Jungkook yang langsung menarik sudut bibirnya sumringah. "Berhati-hatilah, _Hyung_ ," ujarnya memberi peringatan.

Saling mengenal cukup lama membuatnya tahu bahwa ia tak perlu bertanya dikarenakan Jungkook pasti akan akan segera menjelaskan, sehingga Yoongi bergeming menunggu pernyataan selanjutnya dari si Jeon-bergigi-kelinci. "Dia adalah saingan yang cukup berat. Terlebih, dia bukanlah anggota Slytherin sepertimu, melainkan Gryffindor."

Tentu ia mengetahui informasi itu meski jelas-jelas tak ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dalam situasi seperti ini—mereka berada di tingkat yang sama. Jungkook hanya menyebabkannya semakin sulit menghilangkan bayangan Seokjin dan Jaehwan, dan ia sama sekali tak menyukai ide di mana ia harus membayangkan dua orang itu terus-menerus tanpa henti.

"Jaehwan- _sunbae_ adalah calon prefek Gryffindor untuk tahun depan," Jungkook bangkit, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, ia memberi sedikit informasi dengan senyum jenaka yang ditahan mati-matian. "Setahuku Slytherin belum memiliki calon prefek yang pasti? Ah, atau sekarang sudah?"

Yoongi melempar bantal bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat—menyelamatkan Jungkook dari benda pengganjal kepala untuk tidur tersebut. "Persetan."

 _ **#**_

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Seokjin tahu saat ini akan segera tiba, namun ia tak menyangka memakan waktu hanya secepat ini. Ia belum sempat membuka mulutnya ketika Profesor Longbottom memasuki sejenis rumah kaca di mana seluruh murid angkatannya berada, siap untuk menerima pelajaran herbologi. Nanah bubotuber sama sekali bukanlah pelarian yang menyenangkan.

Lee Junghwan hanya melirik singkat ketika Seokjin melipir ke sebelahnya, tak memusingkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan teman sesama penghuni Hufflepuff nya itu. Beberapa hari belakangan, Seokjin sering kali menempel padanya atau Jaehwan dan tak pernah terbesit di otaknya untuk bertanya mengapa. _Toh_ mereka memang cukup akrab dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Membiarkan Yoongi melemparkan tatapan sengit, Seokjin berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri pada tumbuhan di depannya. Herbologi adalah salah satu (jika bukan _salah semua_ ) pelajaran yang menarik untuk _muggle_ seperti dirinya meski bukanlah yang paling ia sukai; Seokjin ragu ada yang menganggap pelajaran ini sebagai favorit. Junghwan sendiri sudah sibuk dengan peralatannya ketika ia menyempatkan untuk mencuri pandang ke belakang, memastikan apa yang Yoongi lakukan.

Masih bergeming menatapnya, Yoongi terlihat lelah. Dalam arti kata tertentu, Seokjin tak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana namun ia merasa Yoongi terlihat lelah, secara tidak harfiah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengabaikan lelaki itu dan mengurus tanaman bubotuber yang agaknya menjijikkan, terutama bagi kaum perempuan karena ia dapat mendengar keluhan dari berbagai sudut ruangan.

Pelajaran herbologi, sama seperti beberapa pelajaran belakangan ini terasa sangat lama dan terlalu cepat di saat bersamaan. Sangat lama dikarenakan ia harus terus berusaha tak acuh terhadap pandangan tajam Yoongi, terlalu cepat karena ia harus langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi dari orang yang sama. Seokjin tak gemar melakukan ini, tapi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ketika pelajaran herbologi berakhir dan Seokjin sedang merapikan segala sesuatu agar langsung dapat melarikan diri, Junghwan meraih lengannya untuk menahan segala hal yang tengah dilakukannya. "Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu tentang tingkah anehmu beberapa hari ini," ia berkata. "Tapi kau dan si Slytherin itu terlalu mudah dibaca hingga kepalaku pening."

Jaehwan menghampiri mereka di saat rumah kaca penuh tumbuh-tumbuhan unik (dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan) itu telah sepi. Ia memastikan keberadaan Yoongi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajak kedua temannya untuk pergi. "Kalian sudah beres? Ayo," ajaknya meski mendapati aura canggung di antara dua pemuda yang tengah berdiri bersebelahan.

"Uh, aku—"

"Bicaralah dengannya," Junghwan mengambil keputusan final, lalu menarik Jaehwan yang memberontak dikarenakan tak ingin keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan Seokjin bersama Yoongi. Seokjin sendiri sulit mengangkat kepalanya, terutama ketika pandangannya diisi oleh sepasang sepatu hitam yang tentunya merupakan milik sang surai pirang.

Menatap ngeri lelaki bertajuk kekasihnya, Seokjin menelan ludah. Ia menghindari Yoongi susah payah karena ia tak tahu harus berkata dan bertindak seperti apa. Otaknya terus mengulang ingatan tentang Jiyeon dan Seokjin benar-benar ingin membuang momen beberapa menit itu ke dasar jurang.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Suara Yoongi semakin meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa sosok di hadapannya tengah lelah luar biasa. Ia menatap sepasang mata sipit Yoongi yang kali ini sedikit menampilkan keteduhan walau tanpa mengurangi ketegasan.

"Aku… tidak tahu," keluguan jawaban itu seharusnya menyebabkan Yoongi kesal. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dengan susah payah ia lontarkan setelah akhirnya dapat berbicara empat mata dengan Seokjin seharusnya tidak hanya memuat enam suku kata—namun melihat Seokjin dengan tatapan nanar membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk mendesak.

"Semua ini karena kejadian waktu itu, bukan?" Pertanyaan retoris tersebut ingin dibantah oleh yang beberapa bulan lebih tua, tetapi Seokjin mendapati suaranya hilang dan berkhianat. Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai sebuah persetujuan atau pembenaran, _entahlah_. "Dengar, dia hanya berusaha mempermainkanmu."

Tanpa penjelasan itu, sebenarnya Seokjin sudah mengetahuinya. Ia juga tahu apa yang Yoongi lakukan pada Jiyeon di ruang rekreasi Slytherin; berita selalu menyebar dengan cepat di lingkungan tertutup seperti Hogwarts. Seokjin hanya menyesali mengapa Yoongi memilih untuk diam saat itu, memanggilnya namun tidak mengejarnya. Membiarkannya dengan berbagai pemikiran dan bayang-bayang menghantui sepanjang malam.

Seokjin hanya berharap terlalu banyak. Ia berharap Yoongi berada di sisinya, meyakinkannya melalui _gesture_ maupun kata-kata meski tahu hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Slytherin dingin seperti sosok di hadapannya. Keraguan dan kegundahan dalam hatinya terus mengusiknya tanpa ampun hingga Seokjin tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyirnakan itu semua, dan Yoongi hanya memperkeruh perasaan-perasaan menyebalkan yang menghantuinya.

Ia merasa bodoh dan memalukan di saat bersamaan karena berusaha menolak kenyataan akan satu perasaan yang ia tahu disebut apa, namun selamanya takkan terucap oleh benak maupun bibirnya.

"Kau _cemburu_?"

Telinganya yang memanas adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar (meski ia tahu ia tak dapat mengontrol reaksi itu) karena Yoongi terlihat terkejut dengan tebakan beruntungnya. Seokjin menggumam kikuk, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menyangkal pertanyaan bagai pernyataan tersebut. Ia melirik ke segala penjuru arah seolah mencari petunjuk.

"Itu… bukan—" kalimatnya terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangan Yoongi menyentuh wajahnya, menangkup sebelah pipinya dengan nyaman. Seokjin menahan napas, terlampau kaget untuk bersuara, terutama di saat senyum kecil merekah di wajah kekasihnya. Ia selalu berada dalam keadaan gawat tiap lengkungan kecil di wajah Yoongi memenuhi pandangannya terlepas dari telah melihatnya beberapa kali.

Belum sepuluh detik merasakan sentuhan Yoongi di wajahnya, Seokjin mendapati tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dengan kuat. Jaehwan, sebagai pelaku tindakan itu, tak meliriknya barang sedetik melainkan menatap Yoongi dengan sorotan setajam mungkin. Seokjin mendapati Junghwan tersenyum minta maaf di depan pintu melalui sudut matanya, tak lagi mampu mengulur waktu menahan Jaehwan lebih lama.

Yoongi tak tampak marah, sedikit banyak menyebabkan benak Seokjin penuh akan tanda tanya. Ia sudah berimajinasi akan skenario terburuk di mana dua pemuda di dekatnya ini mengacungkan tongkat di depan muka satu sama lain, namun setelah tiga puluh detik (Seokjin takkan mengakui bahwa ia menghitungnya) tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi.

Arah dari pandangan Yoongi menurun, memperhatikan bagaimana lengan Jaehwan merengkuh pundak Seokjin dari belakang. Pemandangan itu amat menyakitkan mata, membuatnya mendengus alih-alih membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Ia tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat atau apapun, Seokjin berhasil membuatnya lelah dikarenakan tak lagi tahu harus melakukan apa agar mereka dapat kembali seperti biasa.

"Dan kau masih merasa bahwa kau lah yang pantas merasakan itu," ucapnya pelan, memandang Seokjin sejenak—tepat di sepasang iris cokelatnya. Yoongi meninggalkan rumah kaca itu kemudian, tak mengindahkan Junghwan yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan sebuah bunga.

Jaehwan menggerutu kentara, bertanya apakah Seokjin baik-baik saja dan tak mendapat tanggapan. Temannya itu memandangi pintu yang baru saja Yoongi lewati untuk keluar, tak berkedip hingga akhirnya Jaehwan mencubit pipinya. Seokjin terlihat linglung dan dua kali lipat lebih tak bersemangat.

"Aku sudah melarangmu, Jaehwan- _ah_ ," Junghwan berpetuah. Sang Gryffindor dengan senang hati menganggap Junghwan tak berada di sana, kembali menanyakan apakah Seokjin baik-baik saja. Ia tahu Yoongi tak mungkin menyakiti seseorang yang _notabene_ kekasihnya sendiri, hanya saja Jaehwan tak merasa memiliki alasan untuk mempercayai Yoongi terlepas dari statusnya dengan Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, Jaehwan- _ah_."

Junghwan mengerlingkan mata ketika Jaehwan berseru, "Lihat! Aku melakukan keputusan yang benar!" seraya memperhatikan Seokjin yang tampak bingung. Teman sekamarnya itu kembali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaehwan tentang apa yang Yoongi katakan, malah menatap kosong pintu yang terbuka lebar.

 _Seokjin bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jaehwan_ , pikirnya dalam diam.

 _ **#**_

Cuaca hari itu terlampau cerah hingga Seokjin terpaksa menyipitkan matanya untuk menengadah, melihat bagaimana Taehyung dengan lihai mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Tiap Taehyung mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch, Seokjin tak pernah bisa memberi dukungan maksimal akibat khawatir berlebihan. Tak jarang para pemain pertandingan itu berakhir terkapar dengan tulang patah atau hal naas lain dikarenakan minimnya peraturan dalam permainan; Seokjin tak tahu apa yang seru dari sebuah permainan barbar.

Sebuah _bludger_ nyaris mengenai Taehyung, mengakibatkan Seokjin memekik tertahan. Ia mengelus dadanya lega ketika adiknya menyeringai sombong dan langsung melesat, melemparkan _quaffle_ ke sebuah lubang yang berfungsi sebagai gawang. Seokjin bersumpah suatu hari nanti Taehyung akan menjadi penyebabnya terkena serangan jantung dan mati di tempat.

Tak sengaja melihat ke seberang, ia mendapati Jungkook melambaikan tangan terlampau bersemangat tepat di sebelah Yoongi yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seokjin berusaha tersenyum meski lebih terlihat seperti tengah meringis, melambaikan tangan pelan pada si Jeon dan gigi kelincinya. Yoongi terlihat sebal dengan keantusiasan Jungkook, memberinya tatapan seolah meminta tolong yang tanpa sadar menjadi alasan Seokjin untuk benar-benar tersenyum.

Tetap menghindari Yoongi setelah kejadian usai pelajaran herbologi, Seokjin sadar bahwa ia tak bisa selamanya melakukan hal itu dan membungkam mulut, sadar telah bertindak egois; Yoongi telah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara berkali-kali dan ia tak menjadi lawan bicara yang kooperatif. Seokjin hanya merasa bingung dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sang pemilik helai _blond_ mungkin melakukan kesalahan, namun Seokjin selalu percaya bahwa kesalahan tak pernah berdiri sendiri. Sebagai seseorang yang seharusnya merupakan korban dalam hubungan mereka, ia salah karena terlalu berharap, bukan bertindak dan memegang kendali. Bahkan meski Yoongi mengejarnya saat itu, Seokjin tak yakin apa yang ingin ia dengar dari si Slytherin. Bujukan? Atas apa? Permintaan maaf?

 _Yang benar saja_ , batinnya merutuki. Seokjin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan yang seharusnya dapat berakhir dalam lima menit jika saja salah satu _seeker_ bisa langsung menangkap _golden snitch_ —mustahil mengingat betapa cepatnya bola kecil bersayap yang merupakan inti permainan tersebut. Ia kembali mendapati Taehyung menjadi sasaran _bludger_ , kali ini berhasil mengenai adiknya dan menghilangkan keseimbangan si Kim kelas tiga.

Sepasang mata bulatnya nyaris melompat keluar melihat kejadian itu, mungkin benar-benar akan melompat keluar jika Taehyung terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tak ingin Seokjin hitung berapa belas kaki. Permainan ini benar-benar berbahaya dan Seokjin tak memiliki jantung yang cukup kuat menonton adiknya mempertaruhkan nyawa (ia bersikap berlebihan, tentu).

Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaan kakaknya langsung memantapkan posisi, terbang menuju di mana Seokjin berdiri untuk menonton dan memamerkan cengiran. "Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu, _Hyung_!" serunya dengan nada geli sebelum menerima operan _quaffle_ dari teman setimnya dan langsung meninggalkan Seokjin yang memijat dahi demi mengurangi stres dadakan.

Kemenangan gemilang Gryffindor setidaknya dapat sedikit menghiburnya. Adiknya tak jatuh dan terluka seperti pertandingan sebelumnya ditambah kemenangan dengan selisih jauh membuatnya dapat menghela napas lega. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menonton pertandingan Quidditch Taehyung lagi setelah ini. Jungkook pasti mau menonton pertandingan barbar itu untuknya, lalu memberi kabar secepat kilat jika terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya.

"Jadi," suara itu membuatnya terperanjat. Ia tengah menyusuri koridor tanpa arah setelah memastikan kemenangan Gryffindor, tak ingin meninggalkan lapangan berdesak-desakan dan memilih untuk pergi lebih dulu. Menyelamati Taehyung dapat dilakukan kapan saja karena mereka pasti akan segera bertemu. "Sudah mau berbicara denganku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi menyebabkannya merasa bersalah. Seokjin seharusnya tahu di saat pertama Yoongi menemuinya setelah kejadian itu—pemuda di belakangnya tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan mereka, tetapi Seokjin malah menghindar seperti Yoongi adalah wabah penyakit menular. Yoongi bukanlah tipe yang akan bersusahpayah seperti ini dan Seokjin seharusnya merasa beruntung.

Mendapati sang Hufflepuff tak kunjung membalikkan tubuh, Yoongi berjalan cepat, meraih tangan Seokjin untuk menarik pemuda itu menyusuri koridor, mencari sebuah kelas kosong dan memasukinya. Ia menutup pintu dan menyelotnya, memastikan takkan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam sebelum ia dan Seokjin menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kau boleh menghindariku," Yoongi mengangkat wajah Seokjin dengan menaikkan dagunya, kembali pada pribadinya yang dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Tapi menghindariku dan menempel dengan orang lain? Jangan bercanda."

Dahi Seokjin mengerut samar, tak mengerti namun terlalu gugup untuk menanggapi. Ia tak melepas pandangannya dari tangan Yoongi yang melepaskan dagunya, akhirnya berhasil meraup oksigen setelah tanpa sadar membatu di tempat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, lagipula—"

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengan Jaehwan," kalimat itu memotong perkataan Seokjin. Yoongi menahan rasa ingin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, seketika kikuk dan salah tingkah setelah mengatakannya. Ia berdeham, menatap lurus Seokjin yang tampak tengah menyatukan berbagai kepingan puzzle dalam otaknya. "Kau tak berhak merasa cemburu jika kau tak tahu bahwa kau menyebabkan orang lain merasakan hal serupa."

Ketika mendapati Seokjin memahami tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Yoongi mendesah putus asa. _Tak semua hal membutuhkan alasan,_ nasihat Jungkook menggema di dalam benaknya. Ia masih memperhatikan tiap gerak dan ekspresi Seokjin, mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakannya atau tidak hingga Seokjin mengeluarkan suara, "Lagipula aku memintamu untuk melupakannya," Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah bertindak kekanakkan."

Yoongi tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seribu kali lipat lebih bersalah. Seokjin mengakui kesalahan yang bahkan tak dapat Yoongi akui sebagai kesalahan, sedangkan ia berdiri tegak dan masih membuang waktu untuk mempertimbangkan sepatah kata yang hanya terdiri dari empat abjad.

"Aku—" Ia memejamkan mata, menghela napas, lalu membulatkan tekad. Yoongi kembali memamerkan iris gelapnya, menguasai perhatian Seokjin dengan sorot mata yang serius. "Maaf."

Seokjin mengerjap tak percaya, semua rasa gugup yang menderanya menguap entah ke mana. Ia tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya meski ia menginginkannya. Seokjin tak pernah berharap Yoongi akan meminta maaf, namun mendengarnya entah mengapa menyebabkan hatinya terasa begitu tentram.

"Kau bilang apa, Yoongi?"

"Maaf."

Senyum hangat Seokjin merekah, tak tahu sepatah kata maaf dapat menghiburnya sedemikian rupa. Ia baru saja hendak menyebutkan nama Yoongi sebagai bentuk rasa terharu yang sama sekali tak dibutuhkan, namun Yoongi mendahuluinya dengan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat masak.

"Kim Seokjin," jeda sepersekian detik sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu."

 _ **#**_

"Kau ini apa? _Bodyguard_ -nya?" Taehyung terlihat sewot, hampir berteriak memanggil Seokjin jika saja Jungkook—yang menyadari gelagat si Gryffindor berisik—tak segera membekap mulutnya. Taehyung meronta ketika yang lebih muda menyeretnya paksa menjauhi ruangan di mana Yoongi dan Seokjin berada.

"Jeon Jungkook," panggilan itu berhasil menyebabkan Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Taehyung yang bugar saja sudah tak bersahabat, apalagi Taehyung yang kelelahan setelah bermain Quidditch? Ia meringis kecil. "Kau mau mati?"

"Kau yang mau mati," tandas si Slytherin memberanikan diri. "Yoongi- _hyung_ akan membunuhmu jika kau masuk seenaknya dan merusak usahanya meminta maaf," sambungnya seraya mengerlingkan mata mendapati reaksi Taehyung yang menurutnya berlebihan; penghuni Gryffindor itu terbahak.

Tak mendapati Jungkook meralat kalimatnya, Taehyung memastikan, "Kau serius?"

Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbohong, tapi mungkin Taehyung menganggapnya demikian karena seorang Min Yoongi dan kata maaf tak terlihat seperti sahabat karib. Ia mengangguk seperlunya, mendelik ketika Taehyung langsung berlari menuju ruangan di ujung koridor—kali ini tak berusaha berteriak memanggil Seokjin, melainkan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk menguping.

Ketika pertandingan selesai, Taehyung merayakan dengan singkat kemenangan bersama para anggota timnya, lalu langsung mencari Seokjin yang menghilang dari bangku penonton. Tak menemukan kakaknya di mana pun, ia justru mendapati Jungkook berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang entah masih digunakan atau tidak. Taehyung langsung menebak bahwa kakaknya berada di dalam bersama Min Yoongi dan bermaksud memisahkan dua orang itu, tentu sebelum rencananya dihancurkan oleh yang lebih muda.

Kini, rencananya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia akan membuktikan keseriusan Yoongi dengan telinganya sendiri. Taehyung hanya mendengus ketika Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama di bawahnya, menempelkan telinga ke pintu untuk mendengar percakapan dua orang di dalam. Meski sebelumnya bertindak sok heroik dengan melarangnya mengganggu privasi Yoongi dan Seokjin, ternyata bocah itu penasaran juga.

" _Alohomora_."

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook terkejut mendengar mantra itu, tak sempat melakukan apapun ketika pintu yang menjadi tumpuan mereka mendadak terbuka. Suara debuman dan ringisan dari keduanya terdengar sejurus kemudian. Yang lebih tua bergeming selama beberapa saat ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di atas Jungkook yang mengeluh berat, lalu sengaja menambahkan beban agar si Slytherin di bawahnya tak bisa bernapas.

"Taehyung- _ah_!" Seokjin tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya yang menyamai anak sekolah dasar, hendak memisahkan dua orang yang bertumpukan di atas lantai itu sebelum Yoongi menghalanginya. Ia menelan ludah tanpa sadar, tahu bahwa kali menyelamatkan Jungkook maupun adik kandungnya dari amarah Yoongi akan menjadi salah satu rintangan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Menyadari bayangan gelap di depannya, Jungkook berhenti berusaha menyingkirkan Taehyung dan berusaha melihat ke atas. Taehyung juga berhenti bergerak ketika menyadari Jungkook tak lagi melawan, mengikuti arah pandangan sang Jeon dan berakhir menahan napas.

"Nah, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung," Yoongi tampak sangat mengerikan meski wajahnya tak berekspresi seperti biasa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian, hm?"

Kim Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung bersembunyi di balik punggungnya dan meminta perlindungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kudengar kau meminta maaf pada kakakku."_

"… _Begitulah."_

 _Taehyung memperhatikan Yoongi dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, tindakan yang tidak sopan dan sangat berani di saat bersamaan—meski ia belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa takut seminggu lalu, ketika Yoongi hampir menyihirnya dan Jungkook entah menjadi apa. "Kenapa?"_

 _Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yoongi mendengus. "Apa? Aku melakukan kesalahan dan tidak boleh meminta maaf?"_

 _Hening sejenak, lalu Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Mungkin Yoongi tak seburuk bayangannya. Jika ia tak bisa memaksa kakaknya untuk lepas dari lelaki ini, mungkin ia hanya harus memerikan sedikit rasa percaya._

" _Aku akan mengakuimu, Min Yoongi," ia berjalan melewati yang lebih tua. "Sebagai gantinya, jaga_ hyung _-ku dan perlakukan dia dengan baik."_

 _Yoongi hanya mengerlingkan mata mendengarnya, teringat oleh kalimat Jungkook yang nyaris serupa._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _This might be the last part of the series, I don't know.  
_

 _Fic ini ringan banget dan saking ringannya saya butuh waktu satu bulan untuk nulis satu chapter lol indeed I'm the worst._

 _Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti Hogwarts AU Series!_

 _Your reviews will definitely made my day :)_


End file.
